untitled
by ice dragon on fire
Summary: it was something i did when i was board


untitled  
By Robyn Black  
  
The computer beeps telling Lexington that she has successfully made it.  
"miss Stanford you have made it into the future" the computer said to Lex  
"Thank You" she relied  
She walked do the hall to wake her cousin Alexander.  
"Alex…..wake up ..now where here" she yelled  
"ok I'm awake" he replied  
Alex staggered down the hall half asleep.  
"anyways…..there's a ship up a head we should try and make contact." Lex said "I sense Jedi force……4 of them" she said punching in some buttons.  
"this is Blue 3 call back you hear"  
"Blue 3, this is wing 4 do you copy"  
"Wing 4, this is blue 3 I need to stop I'm low on gas"  
"copy that blue 3 you are clear for landing"  
Lex flew blue 3 in to the landing pad where a young Jedi where waiting for Lex and Alex.  
"greetings, my name is Anakin Skywalker my master request that you come and meet him." Anakin said as he bowed to his guests.  
They walked down a long hall. They came to a large meditation room where obi-wan kinobi, Mace Window, and Yoda where meditating.  
"Greetings, masters this is ,Jedi Master Lexington Stanford and Padawan Alex……." Anakin paused for a moment  
"Skywalker……Jedi Padawan Alex Skywalker" Alex finished Anakin's sentence.  
" greetings younglings…what brings you here, ?"  
"my padawan and my self have come here to find a certain young lady….her name is Senator Padame "  
"what do you want with her?!" Anakin said with heist   
"calm down young one you don't have to get all defensive for no reason, or is that the way you are?" Lex said  
"what would you know" Anakin said  
" I sense that you are frighten easily, and are Pissed off easily too. Your anger over whelms you and clouds your vision."  
"your not my master!!!" Anakin yelled  
"That I am not but I was where you are now, and my padawan was going through what your going through, maybe it wouldn't hurt you to talk to him" Lex said  
"but…….." Alex said  
Lex just stairs at him   
"I understand master" Alex said to her  
"Sir" a young commander said walking in to the room where the 6 Jedi stood.  
"Yes" obi-wan kinobie  
"no I mean the head of blue 3" he said  
"that would be me.." Lex said  
The commander just looked at her…….  
"your going to have to stay here for awhile, you ship is real beat up, where going to fix it up ..if that alright."  
"stay here you must…" Yoda said  
" but I don't want to be a bother" Lex said  
" nonsense…Anakin you show Alex to his room and obi-wan you show Lex to her room" Yoda said  
*****  
"why would she choose you" Anakin, spook up as him and Alex walked down the hall  
" she trust me" Alex said  
"so what did she mean when she said ,you've been where I am" Ani asked.  
"when my mom was attacked by this group of people I hated everyone and my anger clowned my vision and I was almost turned to the dark when Lex helped me back, she's like my big sister" Alex said  
"oh anyways here's you room" Anakin gave him the key and went into the room next door   
*****  
  
"what's he like????" obi-wan asked  
"hummm .. oh Alex he's argent at times and other he's like every other padawan , he reminds me of when I was a padawan…a long time ago" Lex said   
"how old are you….." Lex glared at obi-wan" I mean , you look so young it wasn't really that long."  
" I've been a Jedi for 10 years…..I took the trials when I was young enough" Lex said  
"I guess this is your room" obi-wan said  
" yah well I guess I'll see you later, my young padawan and me we have training …so I'll see you later" Lex said  
" um me and my padawan have training in about 2..2 1/2 hours from now, you guys wan to join," obi-wan said with a big smile  
"yah I would love it" Lex shut her door  
  
*****  
2 ½ later  
A knock at Lex's door  
"one sec" Lex yelled  
She ran to the door  
"here come in" Lex said to obi-wan who was at the door  
Lex grabbed her lightsabers, "ok we can go now"  
Obi-wan escorted Lex to a large room…looked a lot like a gym…with padded floors. Alex and Ani where already to train.  
"Ani are you ready?" Obi-wan asked his young padawan  
"you bet……..!"Ani said  
"good you can practice with Lex" obi-wan said  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Ani screamed   
"Anakin just do it" obi-wan said  
"yes master" Ani agreed  
Ani took his coat off, and drew his lightsaber, Lex look off her long jacket showing a tattoo, a tribal ban, that suited her obi-wan taught. Lex pulled out her lightsaber and drew it.  
"ready when you are" Lex said  
Then, their lightsabers hit with a crash. they went on for at least and hour, when Lex said ……  
"wait a minuet…ok" Lex said  
Lex grabbed a elastic that she had in her coat put her ling blond hair back in a messy bun. By then Ani had noticed that obi-wan had watched her every move she had made.  
"well lets call it a day!!" Ani said   
"ok" Alex said back, along with Lex and obi-wan  
"master ……can you wait here for a moment"  
"what is it Ani?"  
"You want here, don't you"  
"Who……… I dunno what your talking about'  
"Master you like Lex"  
Obi-wan just looked him stunned   
"Go up stairs and talk to her tell her how you feel…or"  
"what????" obi-wan instead  
"you know"  
"Anakin…….!!!!"obi-wan said in a stern voice   
"go now!!" Ani commanded  
Obi-wan walked up stairs passing Lex's room, he walked in to his room, he sat for a while thinking about what Anakin had said  
Then it hit him like a lightsaber to the arm…….he did like her.  
He ran to her room, and knocked on her door. A voice yelled  
"come in!!!"  
So obi-wan did what he was told and walked in. there was Lex in nothing but a bath towel..   
"oh my god I'm so sorry I'll come back"   
obi-wan turned three shades of red. He went to shut the door,  
"Are you in or are you out.?" Lex said   
Obi-wan walked to here room where she was standing with her hair soaking wet in a white T-shirt and shorts. He looked astonished .  
"what?" Lex asked  
Obi-wan was speechless , he did the only thing he could think or…..he kissed her.  
She pulled back reluctantly   
"what was that" Lex said very surprised  
Obi-wan didn't want to talk, her kissed her again so she gave in and kissed him back  
"Are you always like this, obi-wan?"  
  
"just call me ben" he corrected. "And, no, I'm not. You're bringing out a different side to me. And I like it. A lot."  
  
Lex smiled and stepped forward. "I'm glad," she whispered.  
  
"Can we cut the games now?" she asked, eyeing his body playfully.  
  
Obi-wan glanced down at himself, then looked back up at her. He took a step forward and then closed the distance between them. His hand was at the back of her neck and he leaned down to kiss her. She responded immediately, molding her body into him. He felt her pert nipples pressing into his chest and let out a groan.  
  
Lex pulled away rather reluctantly. She had good reason though. She brought her hands to his waist and began to tug at his shirt. He put his hands on top of hers, signalling that he could deal with his own clothes while she undressed. A thrill coursed through her yet again at the pure . . . naughtiness of it all. She was letting herself free, doing what she wanted to do for once, not being led by a leash. She slipped out of her shirt and shorts reached behind her to unclasp her bra. By the time she'd kicked her panties off, Obi-wan was still working on his pants.  
  
Lex kneeled in front of him and pulled them down his waist, releasing his painful looking erection to stretch out. He lifted a leg and held onto her shoulders for balance while she pulled his pants off completely. He kept his hands at her shoulders when she was done, and she placed her hands on his butt, cupping the cheeks gently. He tightened his grip on her shoulders.  
  
She giggled throatily and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his cock. The bead of liquid landed on her lower lip and she licked it off with a smouldering glance up at obi-wan. He thrust his hips forward. She took the hint and engulfed him completely into her mouth. A groan filled her ears, and she smiled. She brought her lips all the way to the end of his staff, trying hard not to gag. She'd never attempted this before, and she congratulated herself on how well it was going. She pulled away from him again until only the very tip was in between her rosy, wet lips. His erection was glistening in the dim light from the saliva and pre-cum that had covered it.  
  
She leaned forward again, and he began to thrust into her mouth. When she felt his orgasm coming, she slipped out of his grasp. He moaned at the loss of contact. She let her lips rise over him and blew slightly, up and down his wet, warm cock. He gasped and shuddered at the pleasure he had been unprepared for.  
  
He brought his hands down to her arms and pulled her up to his body, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. The taste of himself in her mouth seemed to fuel his desire, and he cupped her buttocks, as she had done to him before. He lifted her and pressed her against the door. The cold wood was a shock against her, and she arched her back forward. He brought his head down to one of her nipples and began to tease it roughly. She threw her head back against the door and moaned loudly, letting the sensations wash over her.  
  
He brought his hands up to either side of her face and she put her hands around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on by herself. Her actions brought her vaginal opening closer to the tip of his erection. They both stilled for a moment, catching each others' gaze. Then obi-wan slowly entered her. She let out a slow breath, the feeling in her groin overwhelming. It felt like he was filling her up, as though he were made to fit perfectly inside of her.  
  
He kissed the side of her neck tenderly, and Lex arched her head, stretching out the skin on her neck. Obi-wan didn't bother to kiss her again though. He was having trouble supporting her and thrusting at the same time. He managed though, and a rhythm was quickly made between them. It became faster and faster, and with each slap of their groins Lex grunted slightly, feeling his pubic bone hit her clit in a way that made her quiver. It never lasted though, just a little tease every few seconds. She moved her hips forward, wanting to have him concentrate on just rubbing her. She was so close to the edge.  
  
Obi-wan began to move faster and faster, sweat giving his young skin a glowing look. He suddenly seemed to remember her, and the closeness he was feeling. He moved his hand down and roughly moved his thumb against her . A climax hit her almost immediately.   
***  
~ 2 hours later ~  
  
Lex wakes up to find her self and Obi-wan laying arm in arm. She wiggles her way out and kicks him off the bed. He wakes up,  
" what was that for?" he said getting up  
" theirs not enough room in the bed" Lex said slightly tired  
Obi-wan looks down ant the king size bed and starts to get dressed. He sneaks out of her room not wanting to wake Lex up. He shut the door quietly and turned to leave, there was Alex and Anakin steering him in the face.  
"what?!" obi-wan said  
" what the hell are you thinking I said tell her how you fell not fuck her" Anakin said.  
"Hun" he looked at the padawans shocked " hey she started it"  
"yah that's what they all say you know you had some involvement it too."  
Lex's walks out rubbing her eyes " What's going on here?!"  
"and as for you, you know your not suppose to do things like that and plus your too young!" Alex lectured her   
" who do you think you are …. My mother" Lex said  
" but you know better especially in you condition you shouldn't be doing things like that" Alex said  
" hey wait what do you mean her condition" obi-wan said  
"nothing of your concern" Lex said as she slams the door  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
………..to be continued 


End file.
